Circle of Life
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: The story of the Lion King told with Arthurian characters. Pride Rock is Camelot and Arthur is Simba, the future king.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Uther stood upon the balcony, overlooking Camelot. Leon, his loyal servant, stood with him and bowed. The ranks of his subjects, who crowded the courtyard below, follow suit and bowed low. Gaius, the old wise man, joined the pair while leaning heavily on his crooked staff. He embraced the king before turning to his queen, Ygraine. In her arms was a golden infant with big blue eyes. Gaius blessed the new born prince, rubbing a red mixture on his brow. The older man took the baby in his arms, walked to the edge of the balcony and raiseed the child over his head for all to see. The people let out deafening cheers and applause when they saw their future king. Uther and Ygraine beamed at their mewling son who was bewildered by the noise.

"_It moves us all, through despair and hope, though faith and love, till we find out place on the path unwinding, it's the circle of life."_

Leon found Agravaine terrorizing a servant in rooms at the top of the dark tower where he chose to live.

"Uther is furious you missed the ceremony," the king's councillor scolded.

Agravaine ignored him and the frightened servant took this as a chance to flee. In his haste, he nearly bowled over Uther.

"Ygraine and I did not see you at the presentation of Arthur."

Agravine feigned astonishment. "That was today? Must have slipped my mind."

"As the king's brother, you should have been first in line," Leon chided.

"I _was_ first in line until that little brat was born."

Uther narrows his eyes at his younger brother, "That _brat_ is my son and your future king."

The darker haired man sneered. "I shall practice my curtsy." Then he disappeared further into his cave-like rooms.

The young boy scampered around, flaxen hair windblown and eyes bright. Uther laughed and continued patiently up the mountain with his guards following at a distance. The father and son looked out over the summit as the sun crept up, illuminating their kingdom.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Arthur, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

The prince's eyes widened. "And this will all be mine?" he asked incredulously.

"Everything."

"What about that shadowy place?" Arthur pointed to an eerie shimmering corner of the darkling woods with a river cutting through it.

"That is beyond our borders. You must never go there." Uther fixed his son with a stern look.

The boy pouted. "I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

"There is more to being king than getting your way all the time. Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all your subjects."

Arthur had already lost interest in his father's lecturing. He was trying to sneak up on an oblivious songbird, the wooden sword Uther had given him was held high over his head. The little prince slashed down and missed his prey, causing the bird to twitter indignantly and fly off.

"What are you doing son?" Uther finally noticed what Arthur was doing.

"Pouncing," he replied guiltily.

The king chuckled. "Let an old expert show you how it is done." He motioned for one of his men who lingered in the trees to bring him a bow. With a practiced hand, Uther strung up an arrow and crept into the underbrush. "Stay low to the ground and try not to make a sound."

Arthur nodded and watched in awe when his father shot down a squirrel cleanly through the eye.

That was when the alarm bells began to ring. Uther and Arthur hurried down the mountain to rejoin there entourage.

A horseman raced up to them. "Sire! Druids! In Camelot!"

The king's face hardened. "Leon, take Arthur home."

"Can't I come?"

"No son." And the prince's hopeful face fell. Uther jumped on his prized stallion and galloped off.

Arthur and Agravaine dined alone in the cavernous hall. Uther was still hunting down the sorcerers and Ygraine had retired early feeling ill.

"Uncle Agravaine, guess what?"

"I despise guessing games," he muttered darkly.

Arthur didn't hear this and continued to ramble happily. "I am going to be king of Camelot. Father just showed me the whole kingdom and I am going to rule it all."

"So your father showed you the while kingdom did he? He didn't show you what is beyond that rise at the northern border?" The king's brother gave his nephew a shrewd look.

"Well no," Arthur said, eagerness deflating. "He said I can't go there."

"And he is absolutely right. It is far too dangerous; only the bravest men go there," Agravaine announced histrionically.

"I am brave!" the boy protested.

"The Valley of Fallen Kings is no place for a young prince."

Arthur perked up immediately. "The valley of what?"

"Oh dear, I have said too much. Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all. Just promise me you will never visit that _dreadful_ place."

"No problem," the Prince replied but the gears were turning quickly in his little head.

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember, it's our little secret."

Arthur entered his mother's chambers and found three people residing there.

"Hey Merlin."

"Hi Arthur." The skinny, pale, dark haired boy gave his friend a grin that turned into a grimace. His mother was rubbing at a spot on his face with her kerchief. "Geroff Mum, you're hurting me!"

Hunith was the lady-in-waiting to Queen Ygraine who was also in the room, smiled fondly at the other occupants.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place."

Merlin struggled to escape his mother's hands. "I'm clean. Can we go now?" Hunith reluctantly let him go. He turned to Arthur, "So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No. It's really brilliant," he assured Merlin.

"So where is this _really brilliant_ place?" The queen cut in.

"Oh..uh," the prince floundered, "around that field outside the city."

Merlin look surprised. "The field? What's so great about the field?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Arthur hissed.

"Mum, can I go with Arthur?"

Hunith looked to Ygraine. "What do you think milady?"

"It is all right with me," the Queen relented to the cheers of the children, "As long as Leon goes with you." That wiped the smiles off the boy's faces.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the field, the sooner we can leave," Leon called from behind.

Merlin slid closer to the prince and lowered his voice, "So where are we really going?"

"The Valley of Fallen Kings," Arthur whispered keeping a wary eye on Leon.

The dark haired boy glanced at his friend conspiratorially "Right so how are we going to ditch the bootlicker?"

The young prince shrugged and turned to surreptitiously peek at the knight.

Leon observed them from behind and frowned at Arthur, "As much as I like Mr. Emrys, your highness, I believe you should spend more time with Lady Elena. What with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Arthur earned a disapproved look from the knight.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced," Leon explained.

Merlin gazed at them curiously, "Meaning?"

The knight regarded the boys imperiously. "One day you two are going to be married."

"Eww. I can't marry her. She's too weird. I'd rather marry Merlin. When I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go."

Leon sniffed. "Not so long as I'm around."

"Well in that case, you're fired." Arthur announced cheekily.

The knight chucked. "Hmmm. Nice try, but only the king can do that."

"Well, he is the once and future king," Merlin piped up.

"I'm going to be a mighty king so enemies beware. I'm going to be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar. Oh I just can't wait to be king." The young prince sighed dreamily.

Leon shook his head in exasperation. "You've a rather long way to go, young master, if you think-"

"No one saying do this!" Arthur announced.

He spluttered. "Now when I said that, I-"

"No one saying be there!" Merlin remarked.

"What I meant was-"

"No one saying stop that!" declared the prince.

"Look what you don't realize-" Leon tried to explain.

"No one saying see here!"

Now the knight was frustrated. "Now see here!"

"Free to run around all day." Arthur added.

"Well that's definitely out," the knight muttered.

The prince threw his arms up and whooped, "Free to do it all my way!"

Leon reigned in his horse, blocking their path. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart."

"Kings don't need advice from knights for a start," Arthur replied scornfully.

He sighed and decided to ignore that jibe. "If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out. Out of service, out of Camelot, I wouldn't hang about," Leon teased. "This child is getting wildly out of hand."

"Everybody look left, everybody look right. Everywhere you look, I'm standing in spotlight!" the prince crowed.

"Not yet!" Leon retorted.

Merlin grinned. "It's going to be King Arthur's finest fling!"

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" On that cue, the two boys swerved around Leon and raced off. Before the knight could gather his wits, they disappeared down the road. He sighed and set off to follow them.

Arthur wore a broad smile on his face. "All right, it worked!"

"We lost him!" The boys slid off their mounts and tied them to a tree off the path.

"I am a genius." The prince bragged.

"Hey," Merlin whined, "Genius, it was my idea."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!" he protested.

"Oh yeah?" Arthur had a wicked grin on his face. The prince tacked his friend and they roll to the ground.

"Ha. Pinned you!" Merlin comes out of the tussle on top.

The prince gave him a sour look. "Hey. Let me up."

Merlin smirked at Arthur, who tackled him again. Once again, the skinnier boy pushed the prince to the ground. "Pinned you again!"

"Idiot."

"Prat."

Suddenly Arthur stopped. "This is it," he said awed, "We made it."

The clearing is eerily silent and empty of forest life. A thick fog blankets the ground and the boys can barely see the forest around them. Two enormous statues flank the narrow trail.

"It's really creepy." Merlin commented.

Arthur laughed, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble." He said nonchalantly.

"I know, huh."

Merlin kicked a skull laying nearby. "I wonder if its brains are still in there."

"Come on. Let's go check this place out." Arthur led the way into the valley.

"Wrong!" Both youths whipped around to see Leon striding after them. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here."

"Aw man," the prince groused.

"We are way beyond the boundary of Camelot," the knight reprimanded.

"Huh. Look, Leon is scared," Arthur taunted.

"That's _Sir_ Leon to you. And right now, we are all in very real danger."

The prince subtly moved further into the valley. "Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!"

More laughter echoed from somewhere in the dense fog. Arthur jumped and slid closer to Merlin.

Three figures emerged from the forest. When they came closer, it became apparent that they were only a few years older than Arthur and Merlin.

"Well, well, well Morgause. What have we got here?" A haughty girl with pale skin and a raven-haired mane sneered.

A fair girl with blonde waves followed her. "Hmm, I don't know Morgana. What do you think Cenred?"

The third member of their party was a scruffy, dark haired boy. He laughed nervously but didn't respond. They circled menacingly around Leon and the boys.

"Just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers." Morgause jeered.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you," Leon cut in. "A simple navigational error." He edged away from the teenagers.

"Wait, wait. I know you." Morgana peered at Arthur, who shrank back. "You're Uther's little urchin."

The knight stepped forward and pushed the young prince behind him. "I, madam, am the king's majordomo."

Morgana disregarded Leon, still looking pointedly at Arthur. "And that would make you?"

He jutted out his chin. "The future king."

She leered at him. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

"You can't do anything to me." Arthur said stubbornly.

Morgause's eyes flared gold, her expression dangerous.

Leon tensed. "Technically, they can. We are on their land."

"But Leon, you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid sorcerers." Arthur observed innocently.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" The knight tried to pull the prince away.

"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner," Morgana invited while stepping across their path threateningly.

Suddenly Arthur and Merlin ducked under her arms and ran into the fog. In their moment of distraction, Leon slipped around Morgause and pelted after the boys.

Merlin paused at an outcropping of rock to catch his breath. "Did we lose 'em?"

Arthur panted, "I think so. Where's Leon?"

They looked down to see the witch sisters surround Leon. Their hands were up and muttering words at the knight. Merlin made a strangled yelp which Arthur ignored. He knew he had to break their concentration by saying something, anything-

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

The spell casting broke off. The boys found Morgana and Morgause snickering up at them. "Like you?"

"Oops," Arthur muttered.

They scrambled through the forest while the sorcerers sent puffs of smoke after them. Dodging branches and hopping over rocks, Arthur and Merlin bolted through the trees.

"Arthur!"

The prince was horrified to find Merlin having tripped on a root and sprawled on the ground. He ran back to grasp Merlin's arm and wrench him off the ground. Morgause appeared over the crest of the next hill and began to shout an incantation. Before she could finish, a large bough fell, narrowly missing her body. Morgause dove out of the way and the boys fled further into the woods. Suddenly Morgana materialized from behind a tree and chased them into a cave.

"Here prince-y prince-y!" Morgause's catcalls joined her sister's voice. Cenred and his deranged grin arrived as well.

Arthur unsheathed his wooden practice sword and brandished it at them while standing protectively in front of Merlin.

"Oooh. That was it? Ha! Do it again, come on." Morgana taunted.

They all heard the swish of a sword being drawn and Uther stood looking thunderous at the mouth of the cave. The king charged at the enchantresses and they are knocked to the ground.

Morgana cringes, "Oh please, please. Uncle, uncle."

"Ow," Morgause mutters.

"Silence!" Uther roars.

"Oh we're going to shut up right now," Morgause said nodding.

"Calm down," Morgana whined with only a shadow of her old additude. "We're really sorry."

"If you ever come near my son again-" He left the threat hanging.

Morgana feigned surprise. "Oh this is- this is your son?" She looked to her sister, "Did you know that?"

"Me? I didn't know it. No. Did you?" Morgause backed away slowly.

"No of course not!" Morgana was terrified. "Cenred?"

The boy nodded meekly.

"Bye!" Morgause cried with false cheer. Then the three of them disappeared in a spinning column of air.

Leon glanced at his master approvingly then withered under the reproving glare.

Arthur approached Uther slowly. "Father I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," the king berated angrily.

"Father, I'm-" Arthur stared at the ground, ducking his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Uther swept out of the cave.

Merlin touched Arthur's arm and whispered in his ear, "_I _thought you were very brave."

In the distance, Leon thought he saw Lord Agravaine watching the proceedings, but when he looked again, nothing is there.

"Leon?"

"Yes sire?"

"Take Merlin home. I've got to teach my son a lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Merlin," Leon said softly. He gave Arthur's shoulders a pat and then rode away with the other boy.

"Arthur!"

The prince sighed and walked dejectedly toward his father. Uther stood on the grassy hillside, thinking to himself. After a very pregnant* pause, the king turned to his son.

"Arthur, I'm very disappointed in you."

The boy hung his head. "I know.

"You could have been killed," Uther admonished. "You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse- you put Merlin in danger!"

Arthur's voice trembled, "I was just trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Arthur, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," the prince protested.

"I was today," Uther admitted.

Arthur's head snapped up immediately. "You were?"

"I thought I might lose you," the king said quietly.

"Oh." Arthur thought about this. "I guess even kings get scared too. But you know what? I think those sorcerers were even more scared."

The king gave him a rare smile. "Nobody messes with your father. Come here, you." Uther pulled Arthur closer to him and mussed his hair. The boy laughed and tried to wriggle away. They both nearly fell to the ground but they were having too much fun to care.

"Father?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"We're friends right?" Arthur looked at him seriously.

The king chuckled. "Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Uther hesitated. "Arthur, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. So when you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

Morgause lounged in their cave, her face pinched in a sour expression. A bloody bandage covered a long scratch on her arm. "I hate that Uther. I hate Pendragons."

Morgana laughed. "So pushy."

"And hairy," Morgause added.

"And stinky."

"And are they _ugly_!" the sisters cried in unison, collapsing in a fit of giggles. Cenred sat in the corner and gave a hesitant chortle.

"Oh surely we Pendragons are not all that bad." Agravaine leered from the mouth of the cave.

Morgause jumped. "Oh Agravaine, it's just you."

"We were afraid it was somebody important," Morgana teased.

"I see."

"Not you, Agravaine," Morgause hastened to amend. "I mean, you're one of us. You're our friend."

"Charmed."

Morgana smirked. "Oh I like that. He's not king but he's still so proper."

"Did you bring us anything, Agravaine?" Morgause prompted.

The older man retrieved the pack on his back and revealed the food he had stolen from the castle kitchens. "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift wrapped those brats for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Well, it wasn't exactly like they were alone," Morgana said defensively.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do?" Morgause asked, "Kill Uther?"

Agravaine fixed them with a predatory smile. "Precisely."

The sorceresses looked up questioningly. Even Cenred perked up a little.

_"So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer. I know it sounds sordid, but you will be rewarded when at last I am given my dues."_

"We'll be prepared." Morgause thought this over. "For what?"

"For the death of the king," Agravaine replied.

The blonde witch frowned. "Why? Is he sick?"

"No fool!" he snapped. "We're going to kill him. And Arthur too."

"Great idea. Who needs a king?" Morgana piped.

"Idiots! There will be a king." Agravaine explained irritated. "I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" the sorcerers chanted. Cenred's enthusiastic applause mixed with Morgana's shrill giggle and Morgause's evil cackle.

Agravaine continued his speech. _"So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial; is simply why I will be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. Yes my ambitions are bared, be prepared!"_

Agravaine took Arthur on a walk through the lower town. They had nearly reached the out wall when the king's brother stopped.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

That caught Arthur's interest. "What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Agravaine gave his nephew a stern look.

"If you tell me I'll still act surprised," the prince promised.

"You are such a naughty boy!"

"Please?" Arthur asked sweetly.

His uncle shook his head fervently. "No, no. This is just for you and your father. I'd better go get him." Agravaine tried to sidle off.

"Uncle Agravaine? Will I like the surprise?"

He snickered darkly. "_Arthur, it's to die for._"

Morgana and Morgause stood in an alley way, dark cloaks and cowls hiding their faces. They had left Cenred back in the forest because he was mostly useless and often got in the way. Now they stood waiting for Agravaine's signal.

The duke appeared on the battlements of the castle.

"There he is," Morgana hissed. "Let's go."

Leon stood with the king in his study.

"Look sire, there's a crowd in streets."

Uther looked down from his large windows. "Odd."

Agravaine burst into the room. "Uther. Quick. Sorcerers. In the lower town. Arthur's down there!"

"Arthur?" The king's face creased with worry.

The townsfolk, after being attacked by two young witches, fled into the streets. But from every direction, there was fire and magic and destruction. Everything Uther had ever preached about the evils of sorcerers was being proved correct. The people panicked and were madly charging everywhere, knocking over stands in the market and trampling those who weren't quick enough. The terrified populace had formed a dangerous stampede.

Arthur had clambered onto a wobbly wooden booth that used to sell fruit. He balanced precariously as his people barreled past, paying no heed to their future king.

Leon had run ahead and climbed onto somebody's thatched roof.

"Leon! Help me!" Somebody bumped into Arthur's stand and nearly sent him crashing underfoot.

"You father is on the way!" the knight called. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Arthur just about screeched in his fear.

Uther raced down the crowded street on his charger.

"There Sire! On that stand!" Leon shouted to the king, jumping down from his perch.

"Hold on Arthur!" Uther pushed through the mob of people, almost running over many of them. He could barely move, even on his steed through the onslaught of bodies. The king finally reached his son as his wooden platform collapsed. He grabbed Arthur by the scruff of his neck and lifted him onto the horse. Uther pushed through the wave of people and deposited the prince in a deserted alley.

"Father!"

But Uther had already turned around, sword drawn, to chase down the sorceresses. Arthur clambered up the side of somebody's house to watch his father.

Morgana and Morgause, seeing Uther in their pursuit, turned and ran toward the outer wall of the citadel. The king, of course, pursued them. He followed them through the streets and up one of the watch towers. When Uther came out from the winding stairs, he found himself face to face with three people he knew.

Morgana and Morgause wore matching wicked grins. Both advanced toward the king who backed up to the edge. Uther brandished his sword but he knew it would be useless against sorcery.

"Agravaine! Brother. Help me!"

The third person on the tower turned to the king slowly with a disdainful smirk. Agravaine's eyes turned gold as he sneered down at his brother. Uther gasped in pain and realization dawned on him.

"Long live the king!" Agravaine threw his hand out and an invisible force shoved Uther over the edge of the tower.

Arthur watched in horror from his rooftop as his father fell from the watch tower screaming and landed in a broken heap on the cobblestones.

"No!" the boy shrieked. He ran to his father through the dusty and now deserted lower town. "Father!"

Uther lay, spread eagled and still. Arthur approached slowly.

"Father? Come on. You got to get up." The prince shakes his father gently. "Father. We got to go home." His voice broke. Arthur touched the king's face and it limply lolled to the ground. The boy jumped up, panicking. "Help! Somebody! Anybody...help." But nobody came, nobody heard. Arthur collapsed on the ground, shaking and crying.

A dark figure with flapping robes emerged from the dust. "Arthur. What have you done?"

The prince started and looked up, tears still streaming down his little face. "There were witches and he tried to save me. It was an accident. I- I didn't mean for it to happen."

Agravaine pulled Arthur close to him. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen." His voice is distant and snide. "But the king is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think?"

Arthur sniffed. "What am I going to do?"

"Run away, Arthur. Run away and never return."

The prince turned and fled, stumbling blindly.

Morgana and Morgause appeared behind Agravaine. "Kill him," he said softly.

The women chased him through the Darkling Woods to the edge of the Perilous Lands. That was where they stopped.

"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him." Morgana declared arrogantly.

"You hear that?" Morgause shouted. "If you ever come back, we'll kill you!"

The sisters hooted and turned back to Camelot.

Agravaine stood on the balcony addressing the people of Camelot.

"Uther's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Arthur, who had barely begun to live-"

Noblemen and women as well as all the knights stood in the courtyard mourning. Many women surrounded Queen Ygraine who was weeping for the loss of her husband and son. Merlin was with Hunith, crying as well.

"-for me, it is a deep personal loss. And so it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which man and sorcerer come together, in a great and glorious future."

Morgana and Morgause slunk from the shadows, followed by other magicians. One particular man had a scarred face, as if he had been burned at a young age.

In his tower, Gaius shook his head and frowned.

After over a day without food, water, or rest, Arthur stumbled to a halt in the barren wastelands. A few peasant boys, seeing his fine embroidered tunic, curiously crept forward, intent on raiding his pockets.

Suddenly, two men burst from nowhere shouting. "Get out! Get out of here!"

The boys scrambled and quickly made themselves scarce.

One of the men laughed. "I love it! Bowling for buzzards!" He was tall and muscular, with close-cropped light brown hair.

"Gets them every time," the other replied, dusting himself off. This one had an easy grin, long dark waves and the rugged beginnings of a beard.

"Hey Gwaine. You better come look. I think it's still alive," the first man said uncertainly.

The second man, Gwaine, approached the little body on the ground. "All right, what have we got here?" He flipped Arthur over and caught sight of the Pendragon crest paired with a short sword. "It's a knight. Run Percival! Move it!"

Percival didn't move but moved closer to the small form. "Hey Gwaine. It's just a little knight. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?"

"Perce, are you daft? We're talking about a knight. Knights kill guys like us." The second man was shaking his head.

"But he's so little." Percival pleaded.

Gwaine sniffed, "He's gonna get bigger."

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"Huh. That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-" Gwaine perked up. "I got it! What if he's on our side? You know having a knight around might not be such a bad idea."

"So we keeping him?" Percival asked hopefully.

"Of course. Who's got the brains around here?"

His companion frowned. "Uhh-"

"My point exactly. Let's get out of here and find Lancelot."

Percival easily lifted Arthur into his arms and followed Gwaine back to their camp.

Percival and Gwaine arrived at their camp where a third man was waiting. He had an honest face, tanned skin, and dark hair. The man frowned at his friends curiously but said nothing. They brought the boy to a nearby river and splashed some water on Arthur's face. The prince stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"You okay kid?" the new man, Lancelot, asked.

"I guess so," Arthur replied dully.

Percival joined them. "You nearly died," he informed the boy.

"I saved you," cut in Gwaine.

Percival snorted.

"Well, Percy helped," he amended.

Percival puffed out his chest proudly.

"A little." Gwaine added.

"Thanks for your help," Arthur said listlessly. He got up and began walking into the woods.

"Hey where you going?" Lancelot asked with concern.

The boy grimaced. "Nowhere." He sat on a log.

Gwaine moved closer to the other two. "He looks blue."

Percival's brow puckered. "I'd say more reddish-gold."

"No, no. I mean he's depressed."

"Oh."

Lancelot followed Arthur. "Kid, what's wrong?" When he got no response, he changed his tactics. "So, where you from?"

"Who cares?" the prince replied bleakly. "I can't go back."

"Ah. You're an outcast!" Gwaine exclaimed. "That's great, so are we!"

"What you do, kid?" Percival inquired.

Arthur sighed. "Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Good," Gwaine retorted sardonically. "We don't want to hear about it."

Lancelot scowled at him. "Come on Gwaine." He turned to Arthur. "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past," he answered heavily.

Percival knelt near where Arthur was sitting. "You know kid, in times like this, my friend Gwaine here says 'You got to put your behind in your past."

Gwaine scoffed, "No, no, no."

Percival was perplexed. "I mean-"

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself." Gwaine teased. "It's 'you got to put your past behind you.' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it right?"

"Right," Arthur said cautiously.

"Wrong!" Gwaine poked a finger at Arthur's chest. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"Well that's not what I was taught," the prince replied irritated.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata."

Arthur was baffled. "What?"

Lancelot groaned quietly. "Not this again."

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Percival announced. "It means no worries for the rest of your days."

"It's our problem free, philosophy," Gwaine warbled.

"You know kid; these two words will solve all your problems."

"Hakuna Matata," Arthur repeated.

"Welcome to our humble home," Lancelot announced.

Arthur looked around in awe at the rambling ruins of a castle. "You live here?"

"We live wherever we want. And right now we live in the old Fisher King's lap of luxury." Gwaine grinned at the turrets and towers.

"It's beautiful," the prince whispered reverently, trying to suppress the painful wave of nostalgia.

Percival's stomach rumbled loudly and everyone laughed. "I'm starved," he complained.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole roast pig." Arthur agreed.

"We're fresh out of pig," Gwaine pronounced.

"Any pickled eggs?"

"Nope. Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us." Gwaine produced a wooden bowl filled with some mushy, gray glop.

Arthur couldn't help but turn his nose up and the 'common' fare after spending all his life eating gourmet delicacies. "Ew. What is that?"

"Porridge. What's it look like?"

Percival dug in enthusiastically to his own bowl. "You'll learn to love it."

"Well kid?"

Arthur tentatively picked up the bowl and licked the spoon. "Slimy yet satisfying?"

"That's it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leon slumped against the cold, stone wall, watching Agravaine with a bored expression from inside the cell. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow-" he hummed quietly.

"Oh Leon, do lighten up. Sing something with a little bounce in it." The new king lounged in the dungeon on the other side of the bars.

The knight wrinkled his nose. "Oh, I would never have had to do this for Uther."

"What? What did you say?" Agravaine snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Leon replied hastily.

"You know the law. Never, ever mention that name in my presence. I am the king!" His hand fell on the sword at his waist.

"Yes Sire. You are the king. I- Well I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches." Leon gave a nervous laugh while eyeing the weapon Agravaine was holding.

"Hey boss." Morgause approached, flanked by her sister and Cenred.

Agravaine looked annoyed. "What is it this time?"

"We got a bone to pick with you."

Morgana quickly stepped between them. "I'll handle this. Agravaine, there is not food, no water."

The king shrugged, exasperated. "It's the peasants' job to feed us."

"Yes, but there is nothing to harvest," Morgause explained slowly as if she were talking to a child.

Agravaine was now openly aggravated. "I don't care."

"I thought things were bad under Uther," Morgause muttered to Morgana.

"What did you say?" The king jumped up, his face thunderous.

"I said Uth-" She got a sharp elbow to the ribs form her sister. "I said- uh- nothing."

"Good. Now get out."

* * *

"Gwaine?" Percival asked tentatively. The four of them lay in a sort of radial star, their heads together and feet extended out. Percival was sprawled on his back between Lancelot and Arthur. They were in the abandoned courtyard of the Fisher King's castle, cold cobblestones under their backs.

Gwaine, who was stretched out on the opposite side, sighed. "Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dot are up there?"

"Percy, I don't wonder; I know." Gwaine answered pompously.

"Oh what are they?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that- uh- got stuck up on that big bluish black thing."

Lancelot chortled under his breath but otherwise did not comment.

"Gee I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

Gwaine snorted derisively. "Percy, with you, everything's gas." "Arthur, what do you think?" Lancelot asked quickly.

"Well I don't know-"

"Aw come on Arthur," Percival persisted. "We told you ours. Please?"

"Well somebody once told that the great kings of the past are up there; watching over us."

"Really?"

Gwaine sniggered. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? Who told you something like that?"

Arthur gave a halfhearted laugh. "Yeah pretty dumb huh?"

"You're killing me Arthur."

The prince cast one long look at the sky, got up and walked away.

Gwaine looked after him with genuine concern. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Gwaine and Percival stalked ahead of their hunting party armed with crossbows. The long haired man hummed a song to himself.

Percival silently ghosted off the path, following a doe he caught sight of. He was so occupied with pursuing his quarry that he nearly missed the dark-haired man sneaking through the underbrush.

Percival gave a shout, scrambling away.

The man threw out a hand and his eyes turned a molten gold. An unnatural gust of wind threw him off his feet. Percival jumped up and ran as fast as he could. His crossbow was left on the ground, trampled.

"Percival?" Gwaine poked his head into a clearing. "Percival! Hey what's going on?" His friend had tripped over a tree root and twisted his ankle at a painful angle.

Percival wore a panicked expression. "He's gonna kill me!"

Gwaine was confused. Then he saw the sorcerer on their tail sending little balls of fire at them. "Woah! Why do I always have to save your-" Gwaine did his best to support Percival. "Don't worry buddy, I'm here for you. Everything's gonna be okay."

Suddenly Arthur and Lancelot burst through the trees. The warlock had nearby vines grab Lancelot and pin him to a tree. But while he was occupied, Arthur tackled him to the ground. They grappled on the ground while Gwaine shouted random instructions at Arthur.

"Get him! Bite him! Go for the jugular. The jugular!"

The stranger pinned Arthur to the ground with surprising strength (and maybe a little magic).

"Merlin?"

The man recoiled.

"Is it really you?" Arthur looked into his face hopefully.

Merlin flinched. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Arthur."

"Arthur?" His face lit up with a blinding smile. "Well how did you- where did you come from- it's great to see you!"

Arthur grinned back. "How did you- who- it's great to see you too-what are you doing here?"

Gwaine marched between them. "What's going on here?"

"Gwaine, this is Merlin; he's my best friend!"

"Friend?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah Percival, Lance! Come over here!" Arthur's eyes landed on Lancelot who is still bound to the tree. "Lance?"

Merlin looked sheepish. He muttered a few words and the vines disintegrated.

Arthur frowned at him with his brow furrowed. "Wait, did you just- are you a-"

"Later. Please?"

He gave a terse nod. "Merlin this is Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival. Guys, this is Merlin."

Lancelot gave him a friendly smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine. And- er- sorry about earlier-"

Gwaine interrupted, "How do you do- Whoa! Time out. Let me get this straight. You know him. He knows you." He gestured vaguely between Arthur and Merlin. "But he wants to kill them. " He waves his arm in Percival and Lancelot's direction. "And everybody's okay with this? Did I miss something?"

"Relax Gwaine."

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time. And you mother. What will she think?" Merlin's eyes lit up.

Arthur shook his head quickly. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well of course they do." Merlin drew his brows together. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?"

"Yeah, Agravaine told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Arthur watched him shiftily. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive. And that means you're the king!"

"King?" Gwaine looked skeptical. "Have you got your people crossed?"

"King?" Percival leapt up and knelt at the ground before Arthur. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet."

Arthur pulled him up. "Stop it."

"It's not gravel, it's grovel," Gwaine huffed. "And don't, he's not the king. Are you?"

"No."

"Arthur!"

"No, I'm not the king," he said firmly. "Maybe I was gonna be. But that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?" Gwaine asked dubiously.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Arthur insisted.

"But with power!"

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of us. Right Arthur?"

"Maybe you'd better go," Arthur said apologetically.

"It starts," Gwaine announced histrionically. "You think you know a guy-"

Lancelot shook his head and dragged him out of the clearing.

* * *

Merlin sat on a long, his head bowed sadly.

"What? What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much with will mean to everyone," Merlin explained quietly. "What it means to me."

Arthur sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Hey, it's okay."

Merlin leaned into the touch and pulled him closer. He hid his face in Arthur's collarbone, memorizing his scent. "I've really missed you."

Arthur was startled for a moment before resting his head on top of Merlin's. "I've missed you too."

* * *

From the bushes, the three men sat watching. Lancelot glowered disapprovingly at Gwaine, who was leaning forward and watching the pair with interest.

"I tell you Percy. This stinks." Gwaine sighed.

"Sorry."

"Not you. Them. Him. And him. Alone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What's wrong with that?"

Gwaine sighed knowingly. "I can see what's happening."

"What?" Percival was confused.

"And they don't have a clue."

Percival made a face. "Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, we're a trio down one man."

"Oh." Realization dawned on his face.

Gwaine adopted a false accent. "Ze sweet caress of twilight-"

Lancelot snorted behind his back but turned it into a cough.

"-There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things. _

Merlin could feel world shuddering around him like it did nearly ten years ago when Arthur left. He had thought they had failed destiny, that Arthur would never unite Albion because he was dead. But now here he was, very much alive and well. Merlin felt certain that together, they would achieve the greatness that Kilgharrah predicted. The nature around them could sense it as well and there was a content hum in the air that only Merlin could hear.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and led him through the forest he had come to call home. They ran and laughed, catching up and learning new things about each other. But one subject that they shied away from was Merlin's magic. Arthur knew it would be explained when Merlin was ready and he didn't want to ruin the moment. They easily fell back into an old pattern of carefree banter and snide remarks. After a while, the pair stopped at a river to take a drink of water.

Arthur watched Merlin fondly while waging an internal battle. "_So many things to tell him, but how to make him see, the truth about my past, impossible! He'd turn away from me._"

Merlin looked up from the stream, studying his friend through his lashes. "_He's holding back, he's hiding; but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?_ "

Arthur suddenly grinned and peeled off his shirt. Then, with a running leap, he jumped into the clear river, splattering Merlin with cold droplets of water. When Arthur came up for breath, he latched onto Merlin and dragged him into the water as well. The warlock spluttered and clambered back onto the shore. When Arthur followed him out, Merlin gave him a sly sort of smirk and pushed him back in.

Then they're back to tussling on the ground like when they were kids. Arthur found himself straddling Merlin's body and pinning him to the ground. Merlin's smile went from brilliant to absolutely dazzling. He leaned forward and pecked Arthur's cheek. The prince froze and stared at Merlin. The sorcerer gave him a smug, half-lidded look and lay back down. Arthur bridged the distance between them again, capturing Merlin's mouth in a tender and passionate kiss.

Merlin kissed back with ten years worth of love and pain. One hand tangled in his prince's silky hair, the other fisting the rough tunic he wore, pulling Arthur even closer. They finally pulled their lips away to steady their ragged breathing and gaze at each other with ridiculous, lust filled grins.

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are._

* * *

Gwaine looked scandalized. "And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed, his carefree days with us are history. In short our pal is doomed."

Arthur slid to the ground on the battlements. Merlin settled himself next to him and tucked his body at Arthur's side. They were on the highest tower in the Fisher King's castle, overlooking the surrounding lands. Arthur, who had often to retired to Camelot's loftiest turret to be alone, felt right at home here.

"Isn't this a great place?" Arthur waved the hand that wasn't entwined in Merlin's, gesturing at the stone façade around them.

Merlin gave him a wan smile. "It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Camelot?"

The prince shifted uncomfortably. "Well I just needed to get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great." His tone didn't convince anybody.

"We've really needed you at home." Merlin said in a small voice, breath catching.

Arthur shook his head. "No one needs me."

"Yes we do! You're the king," Merlin insisted.

"Mer, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Agravaine is."

"Arthur, he let these evil sorcerers take over the villages."

Arthur looked up and the word _sorcerers_. "What?"

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water. Arthur, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

As abhorrent as that sounded, Arthur shook his head. "I can't go back."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Merlin asked petulantly.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

The warlock narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen-"

"_Arthur_!"

"-and there's noting you can do about it! So why worry?" Arthur pulled his hand from Merlin's grasp and began to pace.

"Because it's your responsibility." Merlin stated firmly.

"Well, what about you? _You_ left."

"I left to find help! I was looking for the Fisher King and I found you."

"You're out of luck, he died ages ago." Arthur shrugged and turned away.

"Don't you understand? You're our only hope." Merlin looked at Arthur desperately hoping he would see reason.

"Sorry."

"What's happened to you? You're not the Arthur I remember."

Arthur couldn't bear to see the hurt look in Merlin's eyes. He turned and looked out over the turret. "You're right; I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," Arthur hissed scathingly.

"Good. At least one of us does," Merlin responded snidely.

"Listen!" he shouted. "You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!" Merlin snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't know what to do with Rafiki in this fic, so I kind of made up a character. It's basically Kilgharrah and Dragoon combined. A dragon with Dragoon's personality. And he's entirely separate from Merlin, they have nothing to do with each other.**

Arthur glared at Merlin's retreating back. "He's wrong. I can't go back. It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He titled his head back to shout at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not…and it's because of me…it's my fault." Arthur held back the tears that threatened to overflow.

There was a rustle in the trees and Arthur looked up. A dragon, about the size of a pony was swinging through the branches by its claws. It was chanting an odd song.

Arthur felt irritated. He couldn't wallow in self pity if this annoying _thing_ was singing. "Come on, will you cut it out?" He immediately felt stupid for talking to a pint sized dragon, of all things.

The dragon laughed throatily, hanging upside-down. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

Arthur groaned and walked away. Of course, the crazy dragon followed him. "Creepy little lizard. Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

The dragon dropped from the sky directly in front of Arthur. "The question is, who are _you_?"

Arthur hopped back in surprise then he sighed. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

"Well I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret."

Arthur shrugged. He was already clearly insane, talking to magical creatures. He might as well humor the thing.

The dragon just continued singing his ridiculous song in some guttural language Arthur couldn't understand.'

"Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway?" Arthur really wanted to shake the damn dragon.

"It means you are a dragon, and I'm not!" It laughed again and danced around.

"I think you're a bit confused."

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are!" The dragon took Arthur's words and threw them right back at him.

Arthur sneered, "Oh, and I suppose _you_ know."

"Sure do, you're Uther's boy." The dragon flung himself into the sky. "Bye!"

"Hey wait!" Arthur ran after the little lizard. The dragon flew just a step faster than Arthur could chase him. They ended up under a large tree. The dragon was perched on a huge hunk of rock. "You knew my father?"

"Correction, I know your father."

Arthur wasn't in the mood for his cryptic remarks. "I hate to tell you this, but he died. A long time ago."

The dragon jumped off the rock. "Nope. Wrong again! He's alive, and I'll show him to you. You follow old Dragoon, he knows the way. Come on!" Dragoon slipped under the roots of the tree into the network of a small forest. Arthur struggled into the tiny space, trying to keep up.

"Wait, wait!"

The dragon's scaly face turned around. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up! Come on!"

Arthur panted and crawled after Dragoon. "Would you slow down?"

Suddenly the dragon appeared in front of him again. "Stop! Shhh." He pushed aside the underbrush, revealing a silvery lake. "Look down there."

Arthur peered into the water, seeing only his own perplexed reflection. "That's not my father, that's just me."

"No. Look harder." Dragoon touched his snout to the water, causing ripples to appear. An image slowly settled.

Arthur gasped. It was his father.

"Arthur." He whispered.

"Father?"

"Arthur, you have forgotten me."

Arthur shook his head. "No. How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Arthur. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place." Uther intoned gravely.

Arthur quailed, feeling like a child being scolded again. "How can I go back?" he protested. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the once and future king." Uther's voice grew distant. "Remember who you are."

Arthur reached into the lake, trying to reach his father. The cool water only slipped between his desperate fingers. "No, please! Don't leave me! Father!"

Dragoon shifted by his side. "What was that? The Lake of Avalon. Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." Arthur replied noncommittally.

"Ah, change is good," the dragon said wisely.

"But it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But doing back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long…"

Dragoon clipped Arthur's head with his wing.

"Ow! What was that for?" Arthur rubbed his head.

The dragon laughed delightedly. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past!"

"Yeah, but it still hurts." He glared at the lizard.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can wither run from it, or learn from it." Dragoon stretched his wings again and Arthur ducked. "Ha! See? So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get away from you," Arthur said without heat. He took off running.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Arthur shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Merlin wandered back to the old ruins and made his way to Gwaine's room. He shook the other man awake.

Gwaine jumped up and pulled a dagger out from under his pillow, brandishing it at Merlin.

Merlin flicked the knife out of his hand. "It's okay, Gwaine. It's me."

He rubbed his eyes and peered through the darkness. "Merlin! Don't you do that again! City people, gods."

Merlin ignored Gwaine. "Have you seen Arthur?"

"I thought he was with _you_."

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

There was the sound of laughter from the window. Dragoon was perched on the sill giggling. "You won't find him here. The king has returned!"

Merlin stared at him in shock. "I can't believe it," he said mostly to himself. "He's gone back!"

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Gwaine ran over to the window but Dragoon had disappeared. "What's going on here? Who's the dragon?"

"Arthur's gone to challenge Agravaine," Merlin explained.

"Who?" Gwaine wasn't fully awake yet and he was staring at Merlin in obvious confusion.

"Agravaine."

"Who's vain?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, no. It's his uncle."

Gwaine still looked puzzled. "The dragon's his uncle?"

"No! Arthur's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king," Merlin said impatiently.

"_Ohhh_."

* * *

Arthur stood on a ridge, looking over the desolate land that was Camelot. He couldn't help the wave of anger that washed over him. This is what his precious kingdom had become, the dull wasteland. And his people, how they must be suffering. It was Arthur's duty to protect and provide for his people, and he was determined to not fail again.

"Arthur, wait up!"

Arthur wasn't even sure how Merlin had caught up to him when he had a half a day's start.

"Awful isn't it?"

Arthur sighed and looked back at the barren expanse before him. "I didn't want to believe you."

"What made you come back?"

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes earnestly. "I will."

"It's going to be dangerous."

Merlin grinned. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this," someone griped.

Arthur whirled around. "Gwaine? Lance? Percy? What are you doing here?"

Lancelot knelt down seriously. "At your service, my liege."

Gwaine looked uncomfortable "Uh. We're going to fight your uncle," he gestured at the dismal landscape around them, "For this?"

"Yes Gwaine." Arthur had that determined set of his jaw they were all used to. "This is my home."

"Well Arthur, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end."

Percival nodded in agreement.

Arthur smiled at them. He was lucky to have such loyal friends who were willing to fight for what he believed in.

* * *

Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Merlin, and Arthur crept up to the front gate. Four men were posted at the entrance, and more were waiting in the courtyard.

"Soldiers. I hate soldiers." Gwaine complained. "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait."

"Good idea…hey!"

Arthur turned to Gwaine and pleaded, "Come on Gwaine, you guys have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do? Dance around dressed like a woman?"

"If that works!" Merlin replied cheerfully. He flapped his hands over Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot. Instantly, they were in colorful dresses and long wigs.

Lancelot spluttered in embarrassment, Percival swished his skirts curiously, and Gwaine felt up his own padded bodice. Arthur gave them a shove so they landed in front of the guards. Gwaine started dancing promiscuously and singing a bawdy drinking song.

The men eyed them suspiciously, especially Gwaine and Lancelot's stubble. Gwaine yelped and dashed off with Lancelot and Percival after him. The four guards at the door set off after them immediately, oblivious to where Arthur and Merlin were hiding behind a wagon.

"Merlin, you find my mother and rally the people. I'll look for Agraviane."

* * *

"Ygraine!" Agravaine screamed.

The former queen rose and entered the throne room calmly. "Yes, Agravaine?"

"Where is my dinner? Your workers aren't doing their job."

"Sire, there is no food. You killed all the farmers."

"No," Agravaine sneered. "You're just not trying hard enough."

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Camelot."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Ygraine snapped.

"Then so be it," Agravaine replied coldly.

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

She narrowed her eyes. "If you were half the king Uther was, you would never…"

The king slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground with the force of the blow.

"I am ten times the king Uther was."

The doors suddenly burst open and a figure appeared, clad in Pendragon red. Agravaine looked shaken. "Uther? No…you're dead."

The man ran over to Ygraine's side as the king backed away quickly. The former queen opened her eyes blearily. "Uther?"

Arthur frowned. She must have hit her head hard to mistake his fair hair and blue eyes for her husband. "No, it's me."

Ygraine sat up too fast and wobbled for a moment. "Arthur? You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter." He smiled at his mother weakly. "I'm home."

Agravaine reappeared from where he was hiding behind the throne. "Arthur? Arthur! I'm surprised to see you alive." He shot Morgana and Morgause a frustrated look. The sisters gulped and slunk away from the prince whom they had supposedly killed.

Arthur glared at his uncle. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Agravaine retreated again looking apologetic. "Oh Arthur, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…" He dodged into the door that led to the balcony.

"Are no longer yours. Step down, Agravaine." Arthur pulled out his sword and backed his uncle against the railing.

"Well, I would naturally, however, there is one little problem. You see them?" He pointed to the crowd of his subjects crowding into the courtyard below. "They think I'm king."

That was when a ragtag group burst in through the entrance to the lower town. Arthur could easily see Merlin's bright blue cloak. "Well we don't. Arthur is the rightful king!" the warlock shouted.

"The choice is yours, Agravaine. Either step down or fight," Arthur declared.

"Oh must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Arthur?" Agravaine nearly purred.

"That's not going to work, Agravaine. I've put it behind me."

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" the king asked silkily.

Merlin gazed up in confusion. "Arthur, what is he talking about?"

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Arthur, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them _who_ is responsible for Uther's death." Agravine gestured widely. All the people in the courtyard went silent.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I am."

Ygraine's eyes fill up with unshed tears. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true," she begged her son.

Arthur cast his eyes away from her regretfully. "It's true."

"You see!" Agravaine announce gleefully. "He admits it. Murderer!"

"No! It was an accident!" Arthur protested.

The king walked around him, pretending to study him. "If it weren't for you, Uther would still be alive. It's _your_ fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No," he whispered. Arthur found himself backed up where his uncle had been, flinching away from his venomous accusations.

"Then you're _guilty_!" Agravaine roared, spittle flying from his mouth.

"No. I'm not a murderer." But it sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Oh Arthur. You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why."

Arthur moved backwards, trying in vain to distance himself from his smug uncle. In a moment of miscalculation, he toppled over the marble railing. The crowd below gasped as he clung by one hand to the ornate detailing on the balcony.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out. He couldn't find the love of his life only to loose him again.

Agravaine grinned like the cat that got the cream. "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before. Let me think. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." He squatted down and leaned close to his nephew. "And here's me little secret. _I killed Uther_."

A blind rage burned through Arthur. In one movement, he vaulted back over the rail and pinned his uncle down. "No! Murderer!"

Agravaine started hyperventilating. "No, Arthur please."

"Tell them the truth." Arthur ordered in that steely cold voice he inherited from his father.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the…." Arthur's hand tightened on his throat, efficiently cutting off the king's babble. "All right," he muttered, "I did it."

"So they can hear you," the prince demanded harshly.

"I killed Uther."

There was a collective gasp from below and all heal broke loose. Merlin leapt forward and Agravaine's sorcerers attacked Arthur while Ygraine and her subjects joined in. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival jumped into the fray with their swords out, hacking magic-users left and right. Dragoon swooped from nowhere, breathing little puffs of fire and raking his sharp talons over vulnerable skin.

"Murderer," Arthur hissed again.

"Arthur, Arthur, please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

"You don't deserve to live," the prince said vehemently.

"But Arthur, I'm family. It's the sorcerers who are the real enemy. It was their fault, it was their idea!"

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle?"

"No, Agravaine. I'm not like you."

The king let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Arthur, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I prove myself to you? Tell me, I mean, anything?"

"Run. Run away Agravaine. And never return."

"Yes, of course. As you wish, your majesty!" Agravaine reached for the torch mounted on the wall and threw it at Arthur. The prince dodged, and while his attention was averted, Agravaine struck.

They grappled for a few moments, each man trying to get the upper hand. Agravaine could feel himself weakening, a result of his indulgence over the past few years while Arthur was young and strong. He began reaching for the dagger he kept stowed in his boot. Arthur, when he realized what his uncle was going for, lifted him up in a pique of Merlin-esque underhandedness and threw him over the rail. Agravaine managed to break his fall by clinging to the ivy that grew up the walls. He landed right near where Morgana, Morgause and Cenred were standing.

"Ahh, my friends," Agravaine pronounced, in his slimiest boot-licker voice.

"Friends?" Morgana asked with disdain. "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yes, that's what I heard," Morgause agreed.

"Cenred?" They both looked to their brother in confirmation.

He laughed maniacally.

Agravaine shifted nervously. "No. L-let me explain. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for…No! Look, I'm sorry I called you...no, No!"

The sorcerers moved in closer, and in unison cast the spell that would end his reign.

* * *

Arthur stood upon the balcony, overlooking Camelot. Leon, his ever loyal servant, stood with him and bowed. The ranks of his subjects, who crowded the courtyard below, follow suit and bowed low. Gaius, the old wise man, joined the pair while leaning heavily on his crooked staff. He embraced the king before turning to his consort, Merlin. In his arms was a dark haired infant with big blue eyes. Gaius blessed the new born princess, rubbing a red mixture on her brow. The older man took the baby in his arms, walked to the edge of the balcony and raised the child over his head for all to see. The people let out deafening cheers and applause when they saw their future queen. Arthur and Merlin beamed at their mewling daughter who was bewildered by the noise.

This time, Ygraine, Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot stood in the background with Morgana, Morgause, and Cenred. Dragoon did aerial somersaults overhead in excitement. And from above, Uther gazed down from the heavens with pride. The balance had been restored to his kingdom, all was well.

"_It moves us all, through despair and hope, though faith and love, till we find out place on the path unwinding, it's the circle of life."_

**Mwisho** **(The End)**_  
_


End file.
